


Helping Reflexes

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is only trying to help. Mostly. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko is the kindergarten teacher to the Miragen and Kagami is a firefighter coming to visit.

Out of all the kids, Seijuuro is the one that Kuroko-sensei rarely, if ever, scolds. Seijuuro is the quiet kind, serious in all activities and the one to act as the class’ leader in the event that Kuroko-sensei is unavailable to deal with the rambunctious bunch.

So it comes as a surprise when Kuroko-sensei grabs his wrist and pulls him away from the huge redhead, glaring at him as if he was the spawn of the devil, with a frown.

“Akashi-kun.” There’s a warning in the tone his teacher is using and Seijuuro blinks, looking at Kuroko-sensei then at the scissors in his hand, honestly perplexed as to why his teacher is unamused. “Will you please stop trying to stab Kagami-kun’s thigh.” It’s not a question nor a suggestion and Seijuuro slightly bristles at the implied command. He’s not very good at taking orders.

“He was going to dodge.” Seijuuro says. The little redhead was completely sure of it too. Although Seijuuro thinks that the huge outsider should practice more on his reaction time, a second too late and the scissors might’ve met its mark.

Kuroko-sensei’s lips press into a grim line. “It doesn’t matter. Please stop trying to stab Kagami-kun’s thigh. Understand?”

Seijuuro glances at the outsider—still glaring at him and muttering something under his breath— before returning his attention to his teacher. He nods once and Kuroko-sensei takes a moment to study him, trying to gauge if he’s telling the truth.

Kuroko-sensei nods once too and takes the scissors from him. “Now Akashi-kun, apologize to Kagami-kun and tell him you won’t try to stab him again.” Seijuuro frowns, eyes narrowing. He’s not one to apologize for anything.

“Akashi-kun…”

Lips pinched and mood darkening, Seijuuro walks stiffly back to the other redhead. He glares at the stupid outsider that got him in trouble, eyeing him from head to toe before muttering his apology. “I won’t try to stab Kagami…-san’s thigh anymore.” His gaze rests on Kagami’s huge feet and his hand clenches, the memory of the scissors in his hand still fresh. Well at least Kagami’s feet will be easier to reach.


	2. OMAKE

There’s a horrified look on the fireman’s face as he stands there, hands covering the front of his pants—Seijuuro’s latest target.  
  
Too slow, Seijuuro thinks as he notices the small gash on the large hand.  
  
He sees Kuroko-sensei in his peripherals and he turns towards him. It’s the first time Seijuuro has seen that expression on his teacher’s face. A mixture of shock and horror in wide open eyes, lips slack and slightly hanging as if he can’t believe what he just saw.  
  
“Akashi-kun…why—” Kuroko doesn’t really finish the question because he’s still not completely free from the shock of seeing the sharp glint of scissors bearing down on Kagami’s crotch.  
  
“Kagami-san needs to improve his reflexes.” Seijuuro says as he glances at Kagami, then pointedly looks at those hands still stationed protectively over the front of his pants. “And I’m not supposed to aim for the thighs, right?”


End file.
